


Love Interest

by haruka



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: TMNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph doesn't think much of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Interest

Love Interest (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

"Ow! What was THAT for?!"

"For being close enough for me to reach when I'm in a bad mood!"

"When is he ever NOT in a bad mood?" Donatello whispered to Leonardo as they watched Michelangelo rub his head, pouting. Raphael was scowling, arms crossed, looking as unapproachable as usual. Still, as leader, Leo felt he had to ask.

"So, Raph, what's happened to put you in this mood?"

It was potentially a loaded question, as Raph could as easily reacted by punching him in the face. Surprisingly, he sighed instead.

"Nothing," he muttered and stalked out of the lair into the city. He climbed up fire escapes, flipped over awnings, and leapt between buildings until he finally dropped into a crouch and surveyed the city with a brooding gaze.

It was too embarrassing to talk about, especially with Leo and Donnie, because they were the source of his frustration. Well, maybe not they exactly – more like circumstances that had recently changed their lives.

Both of his brothers were in love. Granted, Leo's choice of girl was twisted and self-destructive, but Raph had heard that you couldn't help these things; you'll like whom you'll like.

Except that he didn't like anyone.

"Bah," Raph spat out. What did it matter, anyway? Love was dumb. Look at what it was doing to his brothers! Donnie's highly-developed brain seemed to leak out his ears whenever April was around and Leader Leo put all of them in jeopardy with his crush on Karai of the Foot Clan. Why would anyone go out of their way to give up their intelligence or integrity?

Because you like who you like?

The sound of a motorcycle drew his attention to the street below. The rider wore all black – leather, it looked like – and when he pulled off his helmet, long black hair fell down around broad shoulders. Raph leaned forward slightly, watching one long leg swing off the cycle. The turtle's eyes widened when he saw the leather clinging to tight, well-formed buttocks.

Raphael pulled in a sharp breath as it hit him. He was ogling a GUY, and enjoying it.

You'll like whom you'll like?

"Crud," he muttered in defeat.

\--

(2013)

TMNT characters are not mine.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
